<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Name Change by Sfseven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291587">Name Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven'>Sfseven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just You and Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason goes to Sam to give her some exciting news, during which a new development occurs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just You and Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Name Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place a few months after 'The Bridge' but you don't need to read that to understand this one, though it does give some backstory.</p>
<p>Sam is 18 and Jason is 20 or 21</p>
<p>Again rated T for a couple curses</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was hoping for a relaxing day at home. She had just finished finals yesterday. All she wanted to do was sleep and relax in her room and enjoy the fact that she would be a high school graduate in a week. For now, she was in her room listening to Alanis Morissette and drawing some doodles. She wasn’t any kind of artist, but when she wanted to unwind she liked to draw random abstract things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam! Jason’s here!” She heard her mother call out right before her door opens to reveal the blond man. Sam immediately smiled and put her notebook away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You studying or something? I thought you finished yesterday.” Jason asked as he tried to look at the notebook she had put on her nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did, I was just drawing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You draw?” Sam rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but not meet his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, just something to pass the time. Anyways, are you here for a reason or just wanted to stop by?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Jason immediately started digging something out of his jacket pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper just as he sat down on her bed. “I did it.” He handed her the piece of paper with a smile on his face. Sam took the paper and carefully read the legal document that had been handed to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You changed your name? That’s great! You are officially Jason Morgan.” Sam reached over to hug Jason. He immediately returned the hug. She felt warm and safe in his arms. She always felt that when he hugged her, or was even just around her. She knew she liked him, but she wasn’t going to push anything. He has enough to deal with. Sam finally pulled back and looked back into Jason’s beautiful blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m really happy with the change. It feels less like Jason Quartermaine has a grip on me. I feel like it’s easier to be me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you get the name Morgan from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently it was my middle name. Saw it on my driver’s license. I guess I don’t want to completely separate myself from the Quartermaines, Lila and Emily have been amazing and Ned has tried to defend me a couple times. Plus, Morgan works for a last name. It just felt easy to drop the Quartermaine and leave the Morgan. Later I learned that Morgan is grandmother’s maiden name. She seemed happy that I chose that name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s really great Jason. I’m glad you picked something that means something to Lila. Though I must say, I’m slightly offended that I wasn’t the first person you told.” Sam immediately laughed so he would know she wasn’t serious. It worked because his face quickly relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I guess I just wanted to check in with her first. If any of the Quartermaines are going to be okay with my decision, it’s going to be her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that’s true. Have you told the other Quartermaines yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you definitely get to know before them. Especially if it all goes to shit when I tell them and I need to call you afterwards to talk me out of punching a wall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I will definitely be here for you. Or I can be there for you if you want. You know, stand by your side as you tell them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that’s not necessary. I know you would do it, and I appreciate that, but I think it would be better for both of us if I did that alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand, but if you change your mind then let me know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will.” Jason laid down on Sam’s bed. He had been in her room a few times since the night they met a few months ago, and was definitely more comfortable now than he had been the first couple times. Sam laid down next to him, both looking up at the ceiling. Sam knew that sometimes Jason liked to just sit in silence and think. Sam definitely wasn’t that person, usually very uncomfortable with silence. However, with Jason she found herself able to handle the silence. Sometimes, though, she just couldn’t help herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still like your apartment?” Jason turned to face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s definitely no Quartermaine mansion, but it’s what I can afford with the warehouse job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still Sonny’s?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, he’s been good to me. I know how the Quartermaines feel about him—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And my mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And your mom. But he’s just trying to help me out. He hasn’t forced me into anything. You’re still okay with that, right?” Sam knew Sonny. Her mom had been his lawyer, and he was Kristina’s dad. Sam had met Sonny a few times. Every time Alexis was uncomfortable with the interaction, but Sonny had always been nice enough to her. Honestly, she always found it hypocritical whenever she told Sam that she shouldn’t be with Jason because of Sonny and his accident and yet she had obviously been with Sonny himself. From what she knew of Sonny, she knew that Jason was right. Sonny would never force Jason into anything. She also knew that she would never do that either. Force Jason into or out of anything. If Jason wanted to work for Sonny, in any fashion, then that was his choice. Just like is was her choice to still spend time with him. She turned to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Jason. Your job is your business. Even if you decided to work for Sonny in a different way, I still wouldn’t try to change your mind. Would I be worried about you sometimes? Yes. But I also know you know how to take care of yourself.” Jason breathed out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Sam. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” Sam took a small gasp in surprised. She looked into Jason’s eyes and saw nothing but care and honesty in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Because I don’t know what I would do without you either.” Sam could swear that she saw Jason’s eyes widen a little, and his breath catch. She decided to continue. “I just mean that I always feel safe with you, the safest I’ve ever felt. And I’m always excited before we meet up, because I know we’ll have fun. You’re now the first person I want to call if something amazing happens, or if something shitty happens. I don’t want to pressure you or anything bu—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Sam was cut off by Jason’s lips on hers. The kiss was gentle, but desperate. It felt like Jason was just as anxious to kiss her as she had been. Jason raised his hand to cup her cheek and Sam responded by using her own hand to grip the back of his head. Eventually Jason pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t feel pressured. I like you Sam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you too.” Sam smiled and leaned in for another kiss. This time Sam pulled back and looked into Jason’s eyes again. “Does this mean we’re together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want this to mean we’re together? I don’t want to pressure you either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d really like it if it meant we’re together.” Jason smiled and gave her a quick peck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I am honored to call Sam Davis my girlfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m honored to say that my boyfriend is Jason <em>Morgan</em>.” Jason smiled at the use of his new name. He, Jason Morgan, was the boyfriend of this amazing woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to go out tonight?” Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, before she smiled with a mischievous look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you asking me out on a date? Jason Morgan who would rather watch the grass grow than go to a social function is asking me out on a date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t hate hanging out with you. I hate those black tie events the Quartermaines forced me to go to. We can go to Jake’s and play some pool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you want to take little 18-year-old me to bar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jake knows you and me. As long as we don’t get any alcohol, we can convince her to let us stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You also realize that I am an amazing pool player who can and will crush you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ll see.” Sam broke out into a fit of giggles with Jason quickly following her. The moment was broken as Sam’s door opened up to show her mother’s boyfriend Ric. He saw the both of them on the bed suspiciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam, you know that your mother would probably not be okay with you having a boy in your room with the door closed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good thing that my mother already knows that Jason is here. In fact, she sent him up to after she was the one who answered the door. What I know, is that I am not okay with you coming into my room without knocking.” Ric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please try to show me some respect. I know we don’t know each other very well, but I am dating your mother and I think I deserve some respect from you.” Sam discretely grabbed Jason’s shirt tightly, showing her discomfort with the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may be dating my mother, but you are not my father. When you actually start treating me with respect, then I will start treating you with some. You can do that by knocking on my door instead of barging in.” Ric gave an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there a reason you came in here, Ric?” Ric sighed again before continuing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted you to know that Alexis and I thought it might be nice for us all to watch a movie tonight, as a family. Alexis, Kristina, you and me together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll watch a movie with my family and you, Ric.” Sam made sure to emphasize the point that she did not consider Ric a part of her family. Ric sighed again but nodded. He looked at Jason before looking back to Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you and Jason are close but Alexis and I were thinking it would be something that’s just us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand, Ric. But seeing as it’s only 3 in the afternoon and you said tonight, I’m guessing you didn’t mean we were watching anything right now. So I’d appreciate it if you would leave so Jason and I can continue our conversation.” Ric stared back at Sam for a few seconds before finally leaving, with the door still open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam stood up and loudly closed the door before returning to the bed. She immediately wrapped her arms around Jason and laid back down with her head on his chest. This was the most intimate position she had been in with Jason, or anyone. Jason held tightly to her too before kissing the top of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ric causing you problems?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really—no-- I don’t know—maybe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He hasn’t done anything per say. Just small stuff like that. He just doesn’t seem to respect me or my belongings. I have this stuffed puppy, it was the first thing my mom gave to me the day she met me, and I’ve told Kristina she’s not allowed to play with it. Then I come home one day and there’s Kristina playing with it, turns out she told Ric that I was being mean and he immediately went into my room, without my permission, and took it to give to her. Mom was annoyed about that and he said he was sorry, but I don’t know if I believe him. He comes into my room all the time without my permission. Sometimes he actually comes in while I’m here to talk to me or something. Even when I ask him to leave he always tries to find a reason to stay. Sometimes when I’m in just hanging out in the living room or out on the patio I’ll turn around and he’s staring at me. He immediately turns around when he sees that I’ve noticed him. He just keeps doing these little things that kind of creep me out and I get this bad vibe from him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you talked to Alexis about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And say what? ‘Hey mom, I know you really like Ric and think he’s just the greatest. But I get this bad vibe from him and I feel like sometimes he invades my privacy.’ How well do you think that will turn out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Sam. But I know your mom cares about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you how it will go. She’s going to say I’m overreacting. Then she’s going to say I have no room to talk because I spend all this time with you. She might even accuse me of trying to ruin her happiness. It’s just better to handle it myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure? Some of the stuff sounds really bad. Or at least it could turn bad. At least talk to her about how you aren’t comfortable with him thinking he can walk into your room without your consent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, Jason.” Sam took a deep breath. “I’ll think about it. But one thing I think you failed to realize from Ric’s earlier interruption is that we can’t go on a date tonight.” Jason immediately deflated at the recognition that he wouldn’t get to see Sam tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could’ve said no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And listen to my mother constantly ask me why I couldn’t spend one night with my family? No thank you. I’d rather sit through a movie with Kristina either in my lap or next to me and Ric on the other side of the room. We can go out tomorrow though. Especially considering I’m all done with classes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tomorrow works for me.” Jason smiled before leaning in to kiss the small brunette.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>